Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to vehicles powered by stored energy. Particular embodiments relate to the exchange, replacement, or recharging of energy storage devices provided for such vehicles.
Discussion of Art
Generally, zero-emissions vehicles, e.g., vehicles driven by power sources that do not require combustion, are desirable for enhancing cleanliness of air surrounding the pathways traveled by such vehicles. Zero-emissions vehicles are particularly desirable for use in underground mining operations, in which breathable air is a limited and invaluable resource. In this context, a “zero emissions” vehicle is one that during its operation does not reduce the availability of breathable air in its vicinity.
Gallery mines can extend as deep as two miles vertically and for many miles horizontally. Although elevators in vertical shafts may be used for lifting ore up from the sub-levels of a mine, and for raising and lowering mine crew personnel, it is prohibitively expensive to put vertical shafts all along a miles-long gallery. Accordingly, vehicles are used to haul the ore and/or mine crew along the galleries to and/or from the extraction shafts. As the extent of a typical gallery mine renders ventilation challenging, it is desirable for such vehicles to have minimal emissions so as to maximize the breathable air available to the mine crew. Presently, some ore haulers are built with engines certified to “Tier 3” emissions standards. However, it would be more desirable to build these hauler vehicles as zero-emissions vehicles (e.g., electric powered) so as to avoid any additional ventilation loading from their operation.
Battery powered vehicles already are available for crew transport within mines. For cost reasons, battery-charging stations can be provided only in selected areas of a mine, typically close to an extraction shaft. Battery powered crew transport vehicles are often able to sit at these charging stations for extended periods given the relative infrequency of crew transport. This relatively high availability for charging enables lower power draw and thereby reduces the equipment and operational costs of recharging battery powered crew transport vehicles. While recharging crew transport vehicles is often practical, recharging other electric mining vehicles, such as an ore-hauler, is potentially problematic.
More specifically, mine operations are budgeted to have ore hauler vehicles in near-continuous motion, pausing only to load and unload. Loading locations are continuously moving as the work face advances or retreats, therefore, it is not feasible to provide for battery charging at loading locations. During unloading, an ore hauler vehicle is subject to large and somewhat unpredictable mechanical loads.
Additionally, each ore hauler vehicle is scheduled to clear loading and unloading locations as rapidly as possible so that a next ore hauler can begin to load or dump. But the high capacity batteries essential to powering an ore hauler, which must transport loads far heavier than a few crewmembers, would take a long time to recharge even at relatively high electrical power (e.g., on the order of thousands of watts). For at least this additional reason, loading and unloading locations are not optimal locations for recharging an ore hauler vehicle battery.
Moreover, use of battery powered ore hauler vehicles would require scheduling an additional stop or detour along the haul route to permit for battery recharge in a location away from loading, hauling, and unloading operations. Sidetracking an ore hauler, however, results in excessive time not accomplishing its intended uses of loading, hauling, and unloading. Excessive off-task time has been an obstacle to the adoption of battery powered hauler vehicles, which would otherwise be desirable.
In view of the above, it may be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for exchanging, replacing, and/or recharging an energy storage device of a zero-emission vehicle, such that it might become feasible to utilize battery powered ore hauler vehicles in underground mines. Such apparatuses and methods might also be helpful toward increasing utilization of battery powered crew transporters.